Never Trust A Dragon
by misstresssasori
Summary: Who is that little girl following Deidara and how can she know so much about him? Why are Sasori and Deidara being locked in a old house and what did Hiden do to help? Much randomness inside. content rating might go up.


**A/N: Silver is my oc. Naruto and all people from it are NOT mine. I make no money from this fanfic...**

**I wrote the song my self so anyone who flames it shall be locked in a room with Hiden.**

Deidara was in the bedroom he and Sasori shared when Silver ran up to him.

"DeiDei-Kun, Sasori-Sama is being rude to me." Silver sobbed out. Deidara looked up at her. "Let me finish my clay first. Un." He murmured softly. Swiftly completing a small bird he followed Silver down an empty hallway.

"Sasori- Danna was here?" he asked, turning to look at Silver.

"Nope I tricked you to get you over here!" Her smiling face was the last thing Deidara saw before he was blind folded.

"Bundle him up tight, Hiden, we need him in good health if were going to lock Sasori and him in a deserted house for a time." Silver snapped, as she turned away from the immortal attempting to wrap the now fainted Deidara up in a huge blanket.

Deidara and Sasori had never asked why the large gray and white dragon, that had tried to eat Deidara one day on a past mission, had disappeared the same day Silver had started following around Deidara. The Akatsuki members had long since understood that where Deidara was Silver would soon be. What only Pein and Konan knew was that Silver was truly Lady Silver Wing, the dragon that had been stalking Deidara. Konan and Pein understood that she had been taking Deidara away from danger, NOT trying to eat him.

This all started when Deidara was six. He had found Silver in her dragon form lying on the ground being stepped on by three of the earth village's biggest bullies. Picking her up he swiftly ran back to house where he started cleaning her wounds. "I'm gunna call you wing, 'cause you got wings!" Deidara told Silver. She would have told him that she had a name but dragons have trouble speaking in human talk while in there true form.

While Silver was only ten in dragon years at the time she had already lived ten million human years. Deidara had fed and housed the dragon kit till she was better; 10 months to be truthful, but silver couldn't stay. So one day while laying in Deidara's lap out side, she decided to return to her mothers nest. Deidara had been sad to see "Wing" fly off but had understood that she was returning to her family. What Deidara wasn't aware of was that Silver was a dragon and would remember him for the rest of her very long life.

Silver had taken to protecting Deidara from the shadows. That fateful day when she had seen Deidara and his redheaded partner enter a fight against a group of tracker nin she had swooped down and carried away Deidara to her cave well aware that the red head was following her. She had hidden behind a sight shield made of dragon magic and allowed Sasori to "rescue" Deidara. The tracker Nin soon showed up on Sasori's trail. Deidara and Sasori had all ready left her cave so she swallowed the trackers whole.

Silver knew that Deidara wouldn't recognize her now that she had grown to full size and molted her nestling scales.

She wasn't even sure if Deidara knew that the little winged beast he had looked after had been a dragon. Upset that she couldn't protect him, she had shape shifted to a human form and started following Deidara around.

Deidara had been startled when an eleven year old girl had started to stalk him. She was always there when he was in trouble with some help, or a quick escape way. No matter how he and Danna dodged and hid, the little girl found them. With pale skin, green cat like eyes, long silver hair and full pink lips she was not someone he would easily forget. So why could he not erase the feeling that he knew the girl? After a while the Akatsuki members had given up hiding from her and let her in to the base.

Pein and Koan had a little chat with the girl and she had been let in to the Akatsuki and given a copy of Orochimaru's ring since he still had the real one. Silver still followed Deidara everywhere, and as she watched she saw something.

Deidara had loved his Danna for awhile now but was too afraid to tell the red head. Silver noted that when Deidara ate popsicles, Sasori would stare with fascination and blush. She knew that Sasori was in love with her blonde human and understood that everyone else but Deidara could see it as well. But the long lived dragons are strangely impatient and Silver was sick of watching Deidara flounder in his attempts to tell Sasori the truth while Sasori's fear of rejection kept him from speaking up. That is why Silver decided to send both of the lovebirds to an old house she had and lock them in together with a riddle they must solve to be let out. (Dragons love riddles)

When Deidara awoke he was in an empty house with the doors and windows bricked in. Walking in to the kitchen he found Sasori glaring at a wall.

"What are we here for, Danna, Hmmm?" Sasori jumped upon hearing his voice.

"I got tricked by Silver and thrown in here this morning." Sasori muttered.

"Same thing here, but I got blind folded first. Un." Turning around Deidara got a cup out of a cup rack and filled it from the tap.

"You have a note taped to your back." Sasori snickered at him. "Really? UN. Whets it say?"

Sasori grabbed it and read off in a board tone, "2 for pieces, 3 for fun, 4 for many, and 5 for one."

Deidara spat out his water in the sink. "WHAT?" "It's a riddle brat. All the rooms have numbers scratched into the doors."

"So, UN. Room two for pieces of something. Hmmm" Sasori looked up. "Bathroom is room number two."

Running to the bathroom they discovered that a small mirror was laid in the sink. It had been spilt in half by a jagged crack. Deidara picked up one half and Sasori the other.

"Room three is the kitchen and there's nothing in there." Sasori complained. "Room four should be the next one in the hallway."

After running down the hall they ended up in the living room. There were six bottles in all shapes and sizes laying there. Sasori picked up a note and read, "Six bottles in a row, three are poison, ones unknown." Looking at the bottles, Deidara saw that it went tall green bottle, short orange bottle, hexagon blue bottle, purple round bottle, triangular pink bottle and clear square bottle with yellow liquid inside. "I'm not sure of I want to drink any of these. UN. "Sasori snorted."THEN it says, anything that's tall should be left to fall, anything that's clear must not disappear." Deidara pushed the tall green bottle and the clear one back farther then the others. Deidara then grabbed the note and read, "Yummy, yummy, in your tummy, isn't the blue one shaped funny? Un." Sasori moved the hexagon one forwards. "Next." He snapped. Deidara said," Any thing that's orange bright will carry inside a terrible fright." Sasori pushed back the little orange vial and took the sheet back before reading out, "fifth in line has no rhyme, but is on the same team as orange and green." Deidara counted down the line and moved the pink one back before turning to Sasori."What else, Un." The last line was read off."Only two should be left to drink, all others can go down the sink." Sasori drank the blue one and Deidara sipped the purple one. "Yummy, UN. So what do we do now? Un." "Find room number five." Sasori answered rudely."That's the master bedroom isn't it? Un." "Then lets go there brat." Sasori left leading the way down the hall and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Well the only bedroom but a big one none the less.

Deidara shut the door and they heard the distinctive clicking noise of a lock."Whoops, Un." Deidara tried to open the door only to discover that they were locked in. Sasori tried to break down the door with no luck."That won't work. He he!" Both males straitened at the sound of silvers voice coming through the door."I'll only let you out if you both spill your guts to each other!" both of them stared with horror at the door because they both knew that Silver wanted them to admit there love."No! Un." "Let me out!"

Silver glared at the door. She knew that they were dreading it but really, if they would just do it they would be fine. 'It's a good thing those two bottles held afrodeiseacts. That should speed things up.' Silver then turned on the remote controlled camcorder that Koan had lent to her and started to sing to pass the time.

"Silly little child remember me,

You set me free, from there try entry.

Silly little child where'd you go,

Can you feel my heart sink low?

Silly little dear one, born in the sun.

You foolishly thought that night was fun,

My foolish silly dear bright one.

I can't protect you from yourself,

Tell of the love you hide on a shelf,

Don't let your soul destroy you,

Or taint you all the way threw.

My silly little blond friend, tell of your feelings that never end.

Crimson master's heart beats faster as blond friend walks by.

Have you ever seen the other blushing and asked why?

Two fit together, a perfect riddle.

But there never be together if someone doesn't fiddle.

This is my gift to you, my masters; this is my gift to you, my friends.

I hope the pain in your heart mends."

Sasori was startled by how lovely Silvers singing voice was."Lovely, isn't it brat?"

Deidara looked up. "Yeah. Un."

Just then the potions they drank in the living room kicked in. A warm fire flared through them. "Danna?" Sasori swore. "That bitch must have put an aphrodisiac in the bottles." Deidara looked confounded, "What's an aphroedic? Un." "It's a drink that makes you Horney, numbskull." Deidara blushed and muttered something that sounded like, "I didn't need any help there." Sasori started to pace.

Five minuets had passed and Deidara was contomplating yelling at Sasori to stop staring at him like he was pray when Sasori got up and walked up to him with a predatory look in his eye's. "Dei-Chan wants to play?" He crooned before kissing Deidara, whose's last sane thought was 'Oh shit!'

Silver decided to leave before she threw up. Sometimes having sanative hearing is a curse. Teleporting back to the hide out she went to get her money from the bet with Pein.

Deidara lay in a glowing aftermath. He knew he would most likely not be able to walk tomorrow but he was content to lie in Sasori's arms for now. "I love you Danna." He murmured to the sleeping man beside him. Sasori chuckled, "I love you too, Brat."

Silver was waving goodbye to everyone when Pein yelled, "Bring me back my artists, I have a mission for them." Silver rolled her eyes, "What do you think I'm doing." Silver then transformed to her true form. Wings of silver with a crystalline webbing between spread as she took off. Everyone but Pein and Koan stared in shock. Itachi was the first one to get his brain working again. "So was Silver trying to eat Deidara or not?"

Silver unlocked the bedroom door and dragged the new couple to the backyard. She then turned to Deidara. "Dei Dei-kun, do you remember the sliver dragon you named wing when you where little?" Deidara smiled. "Yeah, Un. I still remember her." Silver smiled. Turning to her true form once again she turned and telepathically said, "I would like to thank you for saving my life and nursing me when I was little." Deidara jumped on her. "Wing! Un." Silver snorted. "My names lady Silver Wing." Deidara smiled. Then Sasori announced, "While this is sweet and all, I would like to go home now." "Then clime on." Silver called.

**Two Months later.**

Itachi looked at Silver. "Why are you hiding behind the couch?" Silver looked at him. "Sasori and Deidara just found out that the liquid in the clear square bottle was Hiden's piss." Itachi just walked away. Then he called down the hall way, "Sasori, Deidara, Silver's behind the couch." Silver yelled, "Shit!" Then Deidara yelled, "Katsu!"

That day people walking past the hideout swore the earth shocked a little.


End file.
